


spider quest

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, for anybody who doesn't like them, mentions of a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes on a quest to defend a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spider quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts).



> For more fem!slash in the spn fandom!

Charlie focuses on her monitor, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she tries to get another thousand from some rich guy's bank account. He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to give it to a charity that helps LGBTQIA+ kids who aren't accepted by their families.

She changes the song to accompany her success with the right music when suddenly a high pitched scream echoes through the hall outside. There are so much desperation and horror in it that Charlie jumps up from her chair and in seconds she takes off her headphones, throws them onto the table and sprints to the door.

When she's in the hall, more sounds are coming from her next door neighbour. Charlie doesn't know the girl who lives there. She's blond and about Charlie's age, but she only saw her a few times when they've been passing each other on the stairs.

With two big steps, she's next to the door and starts pounding on it. "Hey, can you hear me? It's Charlie; I'm your next door neighbour. If you can, please open the door."

There's a wailing sound from the inside and Charlie can feel her blood run cold. If somebody is hurting the girl in there, it probably wasn't a good idea to make herself heard like that. But it's too late now. "Just say something okay?! I'm gonna help you, I promise."

Another screech makes Charlie's ears ring, but it seems to be closer, and a second later the door flies open. A blur of blond passes her, and the girl crashes into the opposite wall of the corridor.

Charlie peeks into the apartment, but nobody is there. Maybe the girl's attacker left because of her. She turns around and watches the girl. She's shaking her arms like she tries to get rid of something on her body, and Charlie takes a step back to give her enough room. "Hey, I'm Charlie. Are you okay?"

At first, the girl shakes her head, but then she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Frightening you. I'm okay."

She still looks anything else but okay, though, and Charlie won't go away until she's sure. "What's your name?"

"Jo, you can call me Jo."

"Okay, Jo. You don't look so good. Are you sure nobody hurt you?"

Finally, Jo pulls herself up to her full height, and her cheeks become faintly pink. "I, um, might have overreacted a bit. It was-"

She doesn't continue and checks Charlie's face like she needs to be sure if she could keep a secret. "It was a spider, okay? I'm okay if they are far away, but it fell on my head and-"

In seconds, she's panicking again and starts to pull her hair. "Oh my god, it's not in my hair, is it?!"

Charlie's not exactly keen to look for the thing, as she's not too fond of them herself, but Jo is so distressed that Charlie ignores her fear. "Just keep still and I'll check, okay?"

It takes Jo a lot of effort, but she stops moving, and Charlie walks around her, carefully running her fingers through Jo's hair, lifting it up from her shoulders and checking the top of her head to be sure. "It's okay; it's not here."

There's a deep sigh coming from Jo, but when she turns around, her cheeks are still not back to its usual color. "That's so embarrassing. You must have thought somebody is killing me or something."

Charlie laughs, the tension finally letting go of her. "Actually yes. There's not much that can keep me from hacking, but-"

She stops herself when she realises what she just said, but Jo heard it and her face lights up. "Wait, you are moondoorqueen aren't you?"

"I'm what?" Charlie laughs, trying to look oblivious, but Jo's already on her trail.

"A friend told me. He said there is this redheaded girl who's a genius with computers, and that it's because of her that we all have free wifi."

She could deny it, but Jo doesn't look like she's judging her. In fact, she seems impressed, and Charlie realises that impressing the girl might not be the worst thing. "Well, redheaded genius does sound like me."

Jo laughs, and they keep smiling at each other for a few seconds until there's another blush creeping onto Jo's cheeks. "You don't happen to be a genius with spiders as well?"

That's the moment where Charlie should run for the hills, but a real warrior never abandons a quest. Besides, Jo is super cute, and right now she's looking at her with so much hope that Charlie can't turn away. "I fought one or two spiders in my time."

She walks into Jo's apartment; her head held high and ready to defend her damsel in distress. The fact that she calls Sam on her phone 2 minutes later, and she and Jo end up locked in the bathroom doesn't matter.

At least, they have the chance to spend a while in each other's company, and after Sam rescued them from the bathroom, they decide it's better for Jo to spend the night at Charlie's. Just to be safe.


End file.
